


Love, Such a Strange Concept

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Part 7! Five new fluffy little fics for you guys! Enjoy the Luwoo!





	Love, Such a Strange Concept

“JUNGWOO!” 

The scream startles Jungwoo so badly that he falls out of the kitchen chair. His mind immediately goes into panic mode. 

_ Oh my god, is there an intruder? Is lucas hurt? Did something happen- _

“JUNGWOO COME HERE!” Lucas screeched again, and Jungwoo scrambled up, heart already racing. 

He skidded into the living room, where he finds Lucas standing with a paper almost crushed in his hands. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo pants, “Are you okay?!” 

Lucas doesn’t answer, furiously reading the paper. 

“Lucas?” Jungwoo creeps closer, like he’s approaching a cornered animal. “Are you okay?” 

“Wooie baby,” Lucas says, and his voice breaks, Jungwoo sees tears in his eyes. “Wooie look!”

Jungwoo takes the paper hesitantly, his mind chanting  _ eviction notice, your parents found you, eviction notice, funds running low- _

“I got in.” Lucas breathed, eyes shining. 

Jungwoo reads furiously, and then looks slowly up at Lucas. 

“Baby, you did it, oh my god you got in!” 

Lucas’s smile is huge, and he’s by Jungwoo’s side in an instance, sweeping him up into a bone crushing hug. 

“I got in! I got in!” Lucas cried, squeezing Jungwoo hard. 

“You did it!” Jungwoo cheered right along with him, laughing now. “Baby, we need to break out the wine!” 

Lucas kissed him hard, and Jungwoo gladly reciprocated. 

Breaking apart, Lucas kissed the tip of Jungwoo’s nose. “I love you.” He told Jungwoo.

“I love you too baby, I’m so proud.” 

  


~

  


Jungwoo opened the door to a silent house. The lights weren’t on in the living room, and the house was silent. 

_ Weird _ .

It shouldn’t be quiet like it was. He was home  _ early _ because it was his five year anniversary with Lucas tonight. Lucas should be home, and on the couch in his underwear playing the newest game that he had been given by his company. 

But it was dark, and quiet. 

“Lucas?” He called, tentative, his mind already telling him that this was how horror movies started.

“I’m in the dining room babe, hurry up we have stuff to do!” Lucas called, and Jungwoo relaxed a little, even if he was confused. 

Taking his suit coat off, he stepped into the dining room. There were candles everywhere, and a vase of blue flowers. 

“Oh!” He gasped. It was beautiful, and Lucas was smiling at him like a fool. 

“Babe! Here, I got us macarons! We have to eat quickly though, we have appointments to make!” 

Jungwoo let his wrist be grabbed, and pulled down into Lucas’s lap. 

Four hours later, he was a little tired, but it was a good feeling. Lucas had taken him all around the city, rather quickly, with stops at the first restaurant they had eaten at when they first pulled into it in their old battered car, a stop at Jungwoo’s favorite park, and then at the open plaza with the fountain that Lucas and Jungwoo had both been arrested for swimming in after a night of bars and friends when Jungwoo had gotten a promotion. 

Jungwoo sighed, and leaned his head against Lucas’s strong shoulder. 

“The night isn’t over yet!” Lucas whispered, jarring Jungwoo from his doze. 

How could this night even get any better?

~

  


The cafeteria was loud. They were always loud, but the noise was something that Jungwoo welcomed. His parents always said that he should sit in the library and study, and when he tried to tell them that he needed to eat lunch, he would get a sharp slap across the face. He was used to it though. 

He had had a meeting with a counsellor that morning to talk about maybe putting him in a faster math class. He didn’t want to get put into a faster math class, but his parents had insisted, and his arms and thighs already hurt so much from where they had pinched him. So he didn’t complain. 

He  _ had  _ however seen a very funny looking boy sitting outside of the principal’s office. His hoodie was too big, and his pants were too short. Jungwoo had caught him staring, and he had thought that that was the end of it, but then the boy waved to him, and mouthed  _ wish me luck _ before the Principal was ushering him into his office. Jungwoo had, on instinct mouthed back  _ good luck _ . 

He doubted that he’d see the boy again, but when he was startled from his daydream by someone sitting down slowly across from him at the lunch table, he was surprised to see the same boy. His eyes were a little more tired, but he still smiled the goofy grin at Jungwoo. 

“Hi!” The boy chirped. “I wanted to thank you for wishing me luck, I needed all the luck I could get!” 

Jungwoo blinked, and nodded. “You’re welcome.” He whispered. 

“Well,” the boy stuck his hand out. “I’m Yukhei, but everyone calls me Lucas.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Jungwoo replied, and shook the hand. “I’m Jungwoo.” 

“Here, to thank you, do you want my cookie?” Lucas held out the treat in question, and Jungwoo shook his head. No sweets for him, sugar made you stupid, or so his mom said. 

“Ok! Can I sit here with you?” 

Jungwoo didn’t know what to say to that other than a simple yes, no one had wanted to sit with him for a while. 

But this Lucas was nice seeming, so Jungwoo let him stay. 

  


~

  


_ “Hi this Is Lucas Wong, or Wong Yukhei! I’m sorry that I couldn’t come to the phone, please give your name and number and I’ll try to get back to you!”  _

Jungwoo huffed frustratedly. 

_ “Please leave a message after the be-”  _

The line clicked when Jungwoo hung up, and he gazed at the entryway in front of him. The carrier for the cat was on the floor, and the cat was packed into it. Tzen let out a plantitive miaow, and Jungwoo sighed. He squatted down next to the carrier and stuck a finger through the bar. 

“I’m sorry Zennie, this was supposed to be quick, but Lulu isn’t back yet, and he won’t pick up his phone.”

Tzen just licked Jungwoo’s finger. 

“I’m gonna try his work again. Maybe he just fell asleep or something, he was tired this morning.” Jungwoo mused, and sat down cross legged, leaning on the carrier. 

The phone rang five times, and Jungwoo prepared to hang up, but someone was suddenly picking up the phone. 

“Hi? My name is Kim Jungwoo, I’m looking for Lucas Wong?” 

The man on the other end of the line cursed under his breath, and informed him that Lucas had never shown up at work that day. 

Dread began to build in Jungwoo’s stomach.

“Well thank you, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” 

Jungwoo exhaled hard.  _ Did he leave? Is he okay? What if he left so I could be with the cat? What if- _

Tzen meowed again, and Jungwoo reluctantly undid the latch on the cat carrier. 

The little gray cat stepped daintily out, and settled down into Jungwoo’s lap. 

“I just don’t know where he is!” Jungwoo told the cat’s fur, letting the purring calm him down a bit. 

“We were supposed to take you, um, we were supposed to take you away, but, I just don’t know where he is!” 

Jungwoo didn’t cry yet. Lucas could have forgotten, or something. Everything was going to be okay, right?

  


~

  


Jungwoo and the gray cat stared out the window into the front yard. Every now and then, there was a curse muffled by the glass, and some angry rustling. 

Lucas was trying to rake leaves. 

Trying being the key word here. Lucas, Jungwoo had realized, was not good with a rake. 

Lucas glared into the house, and Jungwoo smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

Outside, Lucas wiped his brow with the back of a gloved hand, and smiled tiredly. 

“You got this!” Jungwoo called, and Tzen flicked his tail. 

Lucas nodded determinedly, and set back to raking. 

A few minutes later, he had managed to lose a glove in the large pile of leaves, and Jungwoo was trying his best to refrain from cackling at how frustrated Lucas was getting. 

Lucas angrily kicked the leaf pile, but instead of scattering leaves, the kick overbalanced him, and Lucas collapsed into the splits in the middle of the leaf pile. 

Jungwoo giggled hard enough to unseat Tzen from the cushion he was lounging on. 

Lucas marched inside. “I quit!” He screeched, and flopped onto the other couch. “Wooie baby, can you get me some frozen peas? I think I pulled a muscle in my crotch.” Lucas groaned. 

Jungwoo covered his mouth with his hand and stood up to get Lucas his ice pack. 

“Oh my god, thank you baby.” Lucas moaned, pressing the frozen peas to his crotch. “Love you so much.”

Jungwoo snorted, and looked out into the front yard. The rake was askew in the browning grass, and the leaves seemed like no one had even tried to rake them. 

“Good job baby!” Jungwoo giggled, kissing the top of Lucas’s head. 

Lucas groaned, and flipped him off. “You get to rake now. That rake is an instrument of the devil.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes! This one is more of just a filler, or some continuations, if you didn't recognize that the five year anniversary is where Lucas is planning to propose, and that Jungwoo in the Cafeteria is a continuation of Lucas and the boy who wished him luck, and Jungwoo not knowing where Lucas is is kinda a bit of Jungwoo's perspective of when Lucas was hit by that car! IT seems like over 50% of these ones are continuations and other perspectives, hmmm. That means I'm just going to have to write more of Jungwoo's perspective!!!  
> This one is for notevenbothered, and LAMusings!!! Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one!!! <3
> 
> Alright, please leave me comments or Kudos if you enjoyed, or just anticipate the next part!!!!!!!!


End file.
